


Even Frozen Hearts Can Melt

by captainclaris



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainclaris/pseuds/captainclaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killer Frost learns that even someone as cold-hearted as her can love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Frozen Hearts Can Melt

She was never one for affection, that is, until she met him. She had been abused and then finally abandoned by her parents at a young age. Her childhood and teen years were spent at countless numbers of foster homes and orphanages. All throughout her life she was called cold, mean, distant, lonely, emotionless – but she couldn't have cared less, she preferred people stay away from her and thus didn't care what they said or did. Though, on occasion, she would feel a pang of jealousy, that she would never be popular, never be loved, never be normal or live a normal life, but the thought would be quickly squashed and she moved on as if it had never happened.

It all started the day the particle accelerator turned. When it had turned on, it exploded sending a shock wave through the city that would change her forever. Her hair turned blonde and her eyes an icy blue. She was extremely pale and her lips were a deep blue and looked like they had frostbite. But the biggest change was that she had powers. Any hopes of her being normal were shattered. And from that day on she was no longer Caitlin Snow, she was Killer Frost.

It turned out she wasn't the only one affected. Some were good and some were bad. Most of her time was spent terrorizing the city, committing crimes, or stealing from banks, and hey, she needed a source of income. She cut of all connections to people feeling little to no remorse, emotionless, the thought of being with someone was long gone, no one could love her, not like this. And she was okay with it...for the most part.

 

She hadn't meant to of course. Killing. She had never done it. Sometimes they came close to death, but they never actually died. She had made sure of that. During a bank heist one of the rookie cops felt pity for her, she had tripped when running away and hurt her wrist trying to break the fall. The cop could have killed her right that second, his gun trained on her, finger on the trigger. She was in pain and too frozen in fear to do anything at the moment. But instead, he told her to get up, putting his gun away and taking out his handcuffs.

Big mistake.

With her good hand she shot a blast of ice at his feet and at the hand that held the cuffs. Getting back up, she finally got a good look at him. Though his face was riddled with fear, she could tell that he was attractive, and then almost as a thank you, on the spur of the moment, adrenaline still running through her veins, without thinking – she kissed him.

But when she pulled back she was surprised to see him stiff as a board, skin blue and covered in frost, frozen solid. He was dead. He was dead and she had killed him, with a kiss. Ironic she thought, it was kisses that usually brought people back to life or broke the spell, not the opposite. The sound of sirens brought her out of her stupor and she quickly grabbed the money and fled the scene without looking back.

And so that quickly became her preferred way killing, though occasionally she would change it up. But she supposed it was a quicker and less violent way to go. That her victims last moments were an act that some would consider to be special. She felt no guilt either way. It was ironic to her that someone who didn't feel and disliked affection killed people in an act that was considered to be passionate, emotional, and intimate. It was fitting, she thought, another reminder of what she was and what she could never have, something that was just out of reach of her cold, frost tipped fingers. Her icy cold kiss of death was the closest she would ever get to feeling anything like that. But she accepted it and moved on like she always did.

One night however, the night that started it all, she found herself up against another metahuman. She had heard about him, but the two never met before, until now. Deathstorm, as he was called, was losing. He had sustained several injuries and was on the floor, struggling to get up. She made her way over to him, and pulled him up by the front of his shirt. Now normally, she didn't kill other metahumans, they would team up occasionally or help each other out. But, if she encountered someone like him, someone who could be a potential threat to her…

She brought him closer to her, pulled him up to her lips and kissed him. But something was wrong, different. He was kissing back. His lips were warm, but they felt almost like fire to her cold ones. Immediately she let him go, causing him to fall back down to the floor, staring at him eyes wide with surprise and confusion. This of course had never happened, every time, every single time they had frozen to death, not one exception – except for him, who was looking back at her with a look she couldn't decipher.

She took off running and ran all the way home where she leaned against the door and fell to the floor. She didn't know why this was bugging her so much, why she couldn't get 'him' out of her mind. She supposed the reason why he hadn't died was because of his powers, she had never come across someone like him and concluded that they must have canceled each other out somehow. That night she hardly slept, trying to squash the odd feeling in her stomach and a million thoughts running through her mind.

 

They wouldn't see each other again for months. It was at a meeting that the feared speedster named Zoom had called to tell them about some of his upcoming plans, and how they would all be involved. Nobody dared to back out of course, for fear that they would be killed on the spot. She was glancing around the room when she saw him, on the opposite side of the room, standing there with arms crossed. Their eyes met for a split second before she turned away, focusing on Zoom's plans, even though he doesn’t tell them much. She can feel his eyes on her throughout almost the whole meeting.

As soon as they were disbanded she hurried to get home, pushing people out of the way when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She flinched at the sudden contact. She didn't turn around but already knew who it was, their warm hand on her cool skin. She heard him speak but couldn't make out what he was saying. When she turned around, their eyes met and before she knew it she was being pulled along through the crowd until they were outside alone and away from all the people and noise. They didn't speak for a few moments, just staring each other down.

He spoke first, making small talk but then asked about that one topic she was dreading. And before she knew it, she was spilling out her thoughts and about what had happened that night and why and she didn't know what made her do it, to reveal so much, but for some reason she felt she could trust him. Then, one thing lead to the next and they were kissing.

It felt almost like the first kiss, but quickly grew to something more. Like a crescendo in a piece of music. It became emotional, captivating, enthralling. Exhilarating. They deepened the kiss and she cupped her hands around his face. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other through her hair. They pulled closer. It became more and more intimate by the second, only breaking apart to take a breath. His lips were like fire – burning, passionate, and exciting and she could have sworn that sparks were flying. It was enchanting and magical but also fiery and sensual.

After what felt like hours to them but was actually only a few minutes they finally broke apart, hands still wrapped around each other and panting slightly out of breath. Their foreheads touched and they closed their eyes and broke into smiles.

 

The next months were best times of her life. She learned that his name was Ronnie Raymond, that he had worked as an engineer before the particle accelerator explosion, and more. They spent as much time as they could together, touching, talking. She loved the fact that they could touch each other, kiss each other without their powers affecting them too much. And she loved him. Almost as if they were made for each other. They were Yin and Yang, the sea and the sky, fire and ice. A match made in heaven, or more accurately, hell. Partners in crime, Literally. They completed each other, two halves of a whole. And to think that a few months ago she thought she would never know love, never know intimacy, passion, or emotion. That someone like her could feel or love. But, she supposed, even frozen hearts can melt …and she believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, hope you liked it. This is a little story I thought of after re-watching Welcome to Earth-2 (Episode 2.13). I might write a second part to this about Ronnie's death and the events of Escape From Earth-2 so let me know if you guys would want that.


End file.
